1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening mechanism for fastening an interface card and a related computer device, and more specifically, to a fastening mechanism for fastening an interface card in a rotatable manner and a related computer device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern information society, computer devices are becoming necessary. Thus, the mechanical design of fastening an interface card is an important issue in the computer industry. The conventional fastening mechanism for fastening the interface card utilizes a plurality of screws to screw the interface card on a holder, so as to fasten the interface card inside a computer casing. Generally speaking, the interface card is a replaceable component in a computer. Therefore, it is very important for users to assemble and disassemble the interface card conveniently. However, it is very inconvenient to utilize screws of the conventional fastening mechanism for fastening the interface card, due to disadvantages of assembly with a specific tool, being easy to lose, being time-consuming, being laborious, and so on.